


无糖欺诈

by VictorLupin



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorLupin/pseuds/VictorLupin





	无糖欺诈

.  
.  
.  
郑在玹最近尤其会做那样的梦，有一片羽毛在身体坍缩的某一处不断下坠，像铅球一样不停下坠，却无论如何触不到底。永远有一片摸不到的痒在那。

醒来发现黄仁俊正头顶蹭在他怀里。

黄仁俊平时没什么可以留宿的机会。在尤其忙的时期，俩人几乎是做完就闪人的状态。

趁着室友不在这样的好机会，头天晚上做了个够，但也不过是一人占据半张床没什么亲热的睡下。

郑在玹早上却发现黄仁俊在他怀里，实际上已经醒了。小狐狸一样眯着眼睛，手却已经悄悄探进他的裤裆。

郑在玹脑中警铃大作，而小孩的一只手已经娴熟的抚上囊袋，另一只圈住阴茎，打算进一步动作的时候被按住了。

“我先去冲个凉。”

黄仁俊被一个人留在被窝里。觉得自己从里到外都湿哒哒的，像是一片裹满蛋液的法式吐司。

做的时候，他尤其变得眼泪很多，敲着浴室的门的时候也是，被郑在玹按在花洒下的时候也是，温热的眼泪和凉水一齐从脸上流下来。

洗漱台很凉，但郑在玹在上边垫了浴巾。正面进入的时候黄仁俊抱紧了他，餍足的呻吟声填满喉咙，他变得越来越柔软，似乎要泌出甜美的汁液。

“此刻必须停止。必须是最后一次。必须终止这样的关系。”

这三句话在郑在玹的脑子里飞来飞去，他一个字也无法看清。他托着黄仁俊，慢慢的一下下操着，当下只是想要黄仁俊，怎么样都要不够。

.  
.  
.  
爱情这情绪很混乱，事实并非因为他是郑在玹就有所不同，郑在玹无所不能，但无法掌握缘分其中的奥妙。

他也像单纯的孩子一样脑海中描绘出一幕幕纯情罗曼史，但这些他从未真正的有过。向他示好他的人很多，但是他不喜欢的也很多，或者不知道怎么开始，怎么表达。或者他会把爱情和别的什么感情弄混。

所以是依照惯性的爱上了一直上床的人吗？喜欢身体的话是不是也算一种爱情呢？如果不是仁俊的话，还会爱上吗？

说到底是怎么发展出这样奇妙又危险的关系呢。如果对方不是仁俊的话，根本就不会答应那种荒唐的请求吧。

显然郑在玹没办法做一位良好的指引者，听到想跟哥上床这种话就稀里糊涂的点了头。回想起来的情景中，只有黄仁俊猫一样大的水汪汪的眼睛，可怜兮兮的神情。

好像当下拒绝掉的话，他就会破碎。像玻璃，像镜子，像白瓷，像思春期有过的爱情幻想那样破碎。

当然以前也跟别的人上床，可是有了黄仁俊之后就慢慢断了关系。拥有着仁俊第一次的事实，让郑在玹想一直把他拴在身边，又无时无刻想要从他身边逃跑。

于是不敢再接吻了，也慢慢少了联系。明明是心里最挂念的人，连一个短信都发不出来。

打开手机面对着只有寥寥几句的kkt界面，输入了几行的信息还是被一点点删掉。对黄仁俊，可以说出，宝宝，今天想操你。却永远说不出，今天想你。

之前和悠太故意拍了吓唬人的照片，也是李马克突然过来问，“哥，你那个照片怎么回事儿啊？脚腕上还有一只手吓死了。仁俊也发消息跟我说担心哥来着。”

“啊。真的吗？我也不知道怎么回事呢。”郑在玹这样开着玩笑。实际上已经在心里想，关心我的话，为什么不直接来问我呢？我和仁俊之间到底有多少隔阂。

的确，除了上床以外没说过别的话题。保持着床伴的礼节，不过多插手对方的生活。可是却先动了心先爱上他了。太差劲了。

.  
.  
.  
最近李楷灿总喜欢在宿舍里放听不懂的中文广播。郑在玹本来很不解，但又仔细听了听确认，原来仁俊也去做了夜间电台节目的DJ。

郑在玹一时冲动的说服经纪人代替他去接他下班，理由是约好了给他传授经验。实际上仁俊没这么说过，当DJ的事儿甚至也没有亲口过告诉他。

经纪人反而爽快的答应了。

车停好了之后两个人慢慢走着，黄仁俊本来的反应是吃惊的“噢，哥怎么来了？”随后却又熟练的问道，“去你那，去我那？还是出去住？”

郑在玹只是摇了摇头，握着方向盘紧盯着前方的路面。

又来了，这种感觉。因为承受着太久没得到回应的爱，压力太大了，心脏已经皱缩成了核桃。

因为太想见了所以自作主张的来了，可是现在仁俊明明就在身边，郑在玹却不敢看甚至想要逃跑。

小小的仁俊，可爱的仁俊，今天戴着金丝边眼镜很适合很漂亮的仁俊。喜欢到不行了，喜欢的想现在就跟他亲热。

两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着天，问了问电台节目怎么样，黄仁俊表示紧张的要死了。

“我一开始也是这样的。但是仁俊是最好的，所以没关系。”

久违的这样单纯说说话聊聊天，却也心动的不行。鼻子酸得下一秒好像就要哭出来，偷偷看了看发现小孩也眼睛红红。

郑在玹在前边走着，黄仁俊在后边看着他。觉得他很像自己以前想要的那种男朋友。

其实已经绕着小区走了大半圈，俩人都没有想回家的意思。郑在玹拉着黄仁俊进了没什么人的漆黑小巷。

被抵在墙上接吻的时候黄仁俊还是懵懵的，头却被郑在玹垫在后边的手好好的护住了，嘴唇上被舔了两下才后知后觉的张开嘴让他好好进去。

黄仁俊被亲的晕头转向，手肘撑在他怀里，两个人短暂的分开时难过的说，“我以为我们再不会接吻了。”

他的眼角红红的，嘴唇也红红的，被亲的微微肿起来，抬起头的时候就又被郑在玹吻住了。两个人纠缠不清的吻了好久，紧贴着的身体出了汗。

黄仁俊的小手在郑在玹身上胡乱摸着，探进他的衣服，在腹肌上打转，又想向下的时候被郑在玹捉住，直接放在了已经硬起来的阴茎上。

郑在玹有点急促的呼吸着，温热的气息都喷在黄仁俊的耳侧。他太委屈了，心脏又很疼，下面也硬得发疼。只能轻声的唤着，“仁俊...仁俊...帮帮我吧。”

.  
.  
.  
现在这个准备房中有五位成员和一位经纪人，没有一个人知道他和黄仁俊的关系。从黄仁俊进来那一刻，到他把头靠在董思成肩膀上为止，郑在玹已经把耳机的音量提高了三次。

黄仁俊的短裤被蹭到上边，白白细细的两条腿乱晃着，腿根上的红痕若隐若现。他整个人几乎挂在董思成身上，说笑着一些郑在玹听不懂的中国话。

郑在玹的感觉根本像灌下一大口零度可乐后突然发觉，木糖醇根本无法让人得到真正的满足和快乐。

现在就想掰开他的双腿品尝美味，想隔着白色T恤狠狠地揉他的乳尖，想吻他翘起来的粉红色唇珠，想没休止操他。让他亲口承认，全世界只喜欢我一个人。

李楷灿突然跑过来在他身边蹭来蹭去。

“怎么了？”郑在玹摘下耳机笑眯眯的问。

“没事，我看看你听什么歌呢。”这样说着，被郑在玹轻轻掐住了脸蛋。

“分你一只耳机好不好？”

“那能不能连我的手机啊？”

“你自己没有耳机吗？”其实郑在玹在心里想，这人怎么这样呢？

“丢了嘛。哥的耳机叫什么？”李楷灿已经把手机掏出来了。

“姆明。”

不知道是不是错觉，说完这两个字之后，似乎吵吵闹闹的房间瞬间安静了一下。李楷灿用一种“真的假的啊”的眼神看着他。

他没在乎，伸手按住李楷灿的小脑袋，把他的头转到一边去。他看见黄仁俊越过董思成的后脑勺盯着他看，好像有一百句话要跟他说的样子。

“还挺适合哥的。”李楷灿在他边上嘀嘀咕咕着。

.  
.  
.  
结果还是讯息也没有来一个。

郑在玹收起手机出门透气，正好遇见了结伴去便利店吃冰淇淋的梦梦们，黄仁俊朝他用力的挥了挥手然后丢下孩子们跑了过来。

“哥，我请你吃冰淇淋好不好？”

结账的时候不知道是谁顺手拿了盒避孕套，出了门才想起来这次出门没什么能做的机会。

两个人并坐在台阶上分食一盒冰淇淋。

郑在玹觉得这样很疯。他不会在晚上吃这么高热量的东西，没想到高热量真的很快乐。他的一只手环住黄仁俊的肩膀，把他拉得更近，另一只手伸进他的短裤掐了掐腿根。

“这里是谁弄的？”

“是，是蚊子。”黄仁俊叼着塑料小勺，口齿不清的说。

郑在玹是在感情里习惯试探的类型，如果没有十足的把握实在不愿意表露真心。是要百分之一百把握的人。

这样的人，很怕认输，所以轻易不会爱上别人。可是如今他在吃一只小蚊子的醋。他心里开始打结，乱七八糟的情绪一涌而上。

郑在玹安安静静地坐在那，等黄仁俊丢过纸盒，过来拉他的手。

心里却控制不住的想，他又跟多少个人这样亲亲热热的呢？罗渽民？李帝努？或者是大队里亲近的中国人，董思成？黄旭熙？

黄仁俊在他脸上留下凉凉的一个吻，然后笑着跟他说再见，晚安。

“晚安，仁俊。”

郑在玹望着他的背影在心里说，“再见，宝宝。”

.  
.  
.  
太危险了，不确定的爱情也是，对床伴动心这件事也是，因为对方的态度摇摆不定也是。对郑在玹来说，这份爱太缠人了，是几乎要脱离正常生活的严重程度了，于是只好下定决心。

“必须终止这样的关系。”

这样想尽力避开他的情况下，又睡到一个房间实属意外。好像是命运在故意捉弄他一样。

郑在玹放了音乐，企图挽回没人说话的尴尬局面。

黄仁俊想对他说，你放的歌很好听。到了嘴边却变成，“用嘴给哥解决也不可以吗？”

但实在是没有任何想做爱的心情。郑在玹用了你明天还要上台的理由回绝。

“那我可以去你那边睡吗？”

郑在玹还没来得及回答，黄仁俊已经不由分说的从背后抱住了他。

“你在哭吗？”郑在玹慌了，他没想让他伤心的，只好转过身把他抱在怀里，“仁俊这么想要吗？想要的不行了吗？”

“郑在玹！你是笨猪吗！”黄仁俊不管不顾的继续哭着，哭得头昏眼花，像是把这辈子的委屈都哭了出来。

“我喜欢你，才跟你上床。为什么不要跟我做了？为什么要结束关系？面都没有见上一个，发消息说什么抓不住我。”

黄仁俊强行把手跟郑在玹的扣在一起，“我很难抓住吗？那是因为哥你都没伸过手。”

“你不知道的，我太喜欢你了。在你还不认识我的时候，我就在喜欢你了。”

“来找你也是，太喜欢了没办法。每天想着这件事，没办法正常生活，就干脆顺着自己的心来找你了。好像失控的汽车冲进大海一样，义无反顾的来了。好在是冲进了你的怀里。”

“现在又突然说什么胡话要分开呢？”黄仁俊把脸埋在他胸口，一直抱着他不肯松手。像小狗狗小猫咪一样用脑袋蹭他。

郑在玹稳稳的抱住他，摸摸他修剪的有点长长的发尾，“你，你这个新发型还挺可爱的。”

“我只是不想再这样了。”他继续说，其实所有的台词都在心里写好了，只是当下心脏狂跳着，大脑也没办法正常工作了，一下子什么都想不出来，“我想说的是，我们重新认识吧。”

“仁俊，我喜欢你。我一直爱着你呢。”郑在玹这样说着，然后不管不顾地捧着他的脸吻了上去了。

“你不用重新认识我。因为我早就认定了。我这个人，从始至终，从头到脚，都全部是你的。”黄仁俊跟他拉开一点距离，看着他的眼睛这样说，然后又继续和他接吻。

郑在玹把他抱起来一点点，让他倒在他身上。亲吻着他的锁骨和圆润的小肩膀，小孩太轻了，轻飘飘的倒在他身上，像是哭得没力气了。

他像安抚婴儿那样摸着他的背，又揉着他半勃的阴茎。郑在玹想起两个人第一次上床，黄仁俊也是这样，脸上还挂着眼泪，就这样射在他手里了。

不过现在他的小孩不再害羞了。


End file.
